


Integration (Evolution XI)

by Abydosorphan



Series: Evolution Series [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the SGC, Jonathan Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integration (Evolution XI)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from DJ: Wow… more… more? You want MORE??!! *sigh* How much more do you want more? Anyway…. This one had the pleasure of have RL interfere with a lot of it, but it's done and now for your reading pleasure…
> 
> A/N from Abydosorphan: Wow… 11 chapters… As always thanks go out to Dee, and Aud. And huge hugs to Kylie (thanks for my fic, hon) and DJ for putting up with me and my wanderings through this.

She hadn't grabbed more than three hours of sleep at a time in the last five days and she'd never felt more invigorated; even if she was stretched out on the couch. The soft murmurings from the man pacing in the corner of the living room did nothing to disturb her lax muscles or drifting thoughts as she lay in the glow of…

God, that was clichéd.

Jonathan had begun to fuss about five minutes ago, his tiny little hands jerky as they waved out from under the soft blue blanket that he was swaddled in. He mewled softly for a few minutes before her father had swooped in like an avenging angel and retrieved him from his bassinet beside the couch; rescuing his grandson from the evil of the confinement.

Not like he'd be going anywhere else.

Jack shifted comfortably at the other end of the couch, his hands resting lightly covering her feet as they rest on his thighs. He took a quick snuffling breath, turned his head and settled back into his dozing nap.

She glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes.

Everyone would be there in fifteen minute and they barely looked ready to open the door for the mailman. Slowly, she stretched, allowing her muscles to acclimate themselves to movement before she rushed.

"Dad?" her voice sounded sleepy, even to her own ears.

"Yeah?" her father's eyes never looked up from the face of his grandson while he replied.

"Are you okay with him for a while? This way Jack and I can get ready – get a bit more presentable…"

"Sam," his eyebrow raised slightly, but his face never wavered, "I've been dealing with babies since before you were born. Go. Get ready."

Smiling, she gently sat up, reaching her hand out to lightly shake Jack's shoulder. "Jack? Jack, we need to get ready. Everyone is going to be here soon."

Jack's eyes opened and he smiled sleepily. "Guess we should get moving then, huh?"

Giggling, she pulled him to his feet, as she stood. "Come on. I really don't want to meet your parents looking like I haven't slept in three months, even if, for the most part, I haven't."

As they entered their bedroom Jack pulled Sam back to him. Cupping her face he kissed her gently. "Trust me, Sam. They're going to absolutely love you."

Sam smiled back, her neck tight as she led him towards the bathroom. "They'll love me clean, Jack." She clucked her tongue playfully.

Jack sighed as he bent to shuffle through his drawers for something resembling dressy-casual. "You can take the first one, Sam. Your son isn't going to be docile for long."

"Oh, but yours will?" She chuckled, allowing the door to click shut behind her, cutting off his mirthful response.

She hadn't wanted to admit how good a bath would have felt at that moment, but settled for the massage of the powerful shower head as it washed over her. The water trickled down her bent head and dripped off of her lips as she leaned forward on her arms against the cool tiled wall. The steam slicked along her throat and soothed the kink she'd felt forming in her neck.

A cool gust whisped the steam out of the stall and seconds later another form joined her within the confines, his strong hands resting on her hips and rubbing gently. She purred in the back of her throat and then sighed.

The hands trailed up her spine, left her skin for a moment and then, after a small click and shuffle, they inserted themselves into her hair and worked in the shampoo.

Her eyes closed as a contented smile crossed her features. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be so happy. Especially, given the fact that her professional life was a complete and utter mess at the moment.

What they had wasn't perfect. If she were honest with herself she knew that it never would, and never could be perfect. It was unusual, unorthodox, and downright crazy. But it was them.

Leaning into his massaging hands only made her hope harder that when the General showed up tonight he could offer them the slightest bit of good news. As much as she knew Jack would hate it, she had made a decision. If things didn't work out positively she was prepared to resign. Would there be other jobs out there for her? She could see the stack of applications already. Would she be as happy in those jobs as she had been at the SGC? Probably not, but when you compared that to the happiness she had found spending every day at home with her child and his father it was clear which she would choose. And if Jack O'Neill was what you got when you settled for something less than your best, then she would settle anytime.

Jack's hands moved through her hair, rinsing the shampoo from it and easing the tension from her at the same time. "We need to hurry, Jack. Everyone is probably here already."

She turned in his arms, kissing him briefly before opening the door to the shower and maneuvering around him. Wrapping a towel around herself after briefly drying her hair, she exited the master bathroom and stepped into the bedroom that she now shared with Jack.

As Sam found something equally fitting to meeting Jack's parents for the first time, she could hear movement down the hall. Laughter and a slightly fussy baby's voice drifted through the hallway and the door and she smiled at the noises Daniel was making trying to calm the rapidly deteriorating ease of Jonathan-after-a-nap.

Hearing the shower shut off and then the door open only moments later, she turned to see jack standing with a towel around his waist and another rapidly shucking the excess water from his hair. Her lips tingled with the desire to kiss him and, pulling her shirt over head on the way to the door, she did just that.

"Hey," he said, his voice relaying his disappointment at the quick affection.

"Sorry, Jack. Fussy baby." She smiled teasingly and left him standing in the room with a slight frown on his face.

She sighed as she padded down the carpet and into the living room, catching Daniel cradling her son next to his heart, whispering to him as Teal'c and Jacob talked quietly in the corner. She stood still, soaking in the relaxed feeling and the appreciation she bore for the other two men of SG-1.

Daniel looked up at her, after Jonathan had settled contentedly to his chest and smiled in greeting, thought slightly embarrassed at being caught talking to the boy. "Hey, Sam."

"It's good to see you, Daniel. I see you and my son are getting along quite well."

Daniel's face tinged a slightly brighter shade of scarlet. "Well, you know…."

The soft knock on the door saved Sam from replying and she took a deep breath before answering it, wondering if it would be Jack's family. Opening the door set her senses on overload as Cassie came sprinting into the house, grasping her up in quick hug before running over to Jack and then finally their son. Where the girl had been loud and rough with them, she was just as calm and gentle with the new baby she now held.

"I have no idea where she gets all of the energy, it's positively unnerving." Janet said as she entered the house shaking her head as she balanced the pile of packages she carried with her.

"Let me help you, Jan." Sam said, smiling and meeting the woman, turning and handing items off to Jack and Teal'c who brought them into the living room and set them up in front of the fireplace.

Sam closed the door, taking Janet's jacket. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Will you stop it, Sam? I'm fine. How many times have we all gotten together here? If I need anything I know where to find it, you relax. You'll have enough doting to do when your brother and Jack's family get here."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please, don't remind me."

Janet chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll take care of our 'guys' and you can take care of your 'guys.'" She smiled teasingly before chuckling over her shoulder and leaving her friend standing at the top of the small flight of stairs.

Jack occupied the area that Janet had just vacated and looked up at her with a worried grimace. "Sam, relax, please. You know how Jonathan'll get if you're like this all night."

She crossed her arms in front of her, refusing to take her eyes off of him as he stood before her, three steps below. His hands rose and settled on her hips, giving her a gentle squeeze just as the door rang again. She arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"Mine or yours?"

"Uhm…" he glanced furtively at the closed door and shrugged. "Neither?"

Jack placed a quick kiss to her cheek as he passed her on the stairs. She watched him over her shoulder for a moment before turning to join him in greeting their guests.

Or guest.

"General. Come on in." Jack stepped back to allow him in, graciously taking his coat and throwing it over the half-wall like the rest. "Grab a seat… if you can find one."

"Thank you, Colonel, Major." Hammond replied nodding in Sam's direction. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time to sit, first I want to take a look at the man of the hour."

"Why, thank you, General, but I assure you, you're welcome to stop by and see me any time." Jack replied, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Sam stifled a laugh, and rolled her eyes, while the General just shook his head.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor there, Jack." He clapped his hands together, "So, where is Jonathan?"

"Cassie is currently fawning over him." Sam answered, "You may want to be careful there, Sir. She can be quite the aggressive little thing when it comes to something she has possession of at the moment."

"I'm sure I can handle a teenage girl, Major. I have dealt with those before." He replied as he traversed the length of the room to accompany Cassie on the other side.

She felt a little niggle of contentment settle in the pit of her stomach as she saw the older man huddle down over Cassie. His big, gentle hand reached down and moved the soft blue blanket from around the baby's face and he smiled contentedly.

Jack sighed from behind her.

"You'd think it was his own grandchild." Jack said, with a hint of pride and happiness lacing his words.

She smiled and leaned back for a moment, just connecting with him before standing upright once more. "In a way he is. But I wonder how everyone's going to react when your parents get here."

"I wonder how *I'm* going to react, Sam, and I'm the only one who actually knows them." They both watched as Daniel and Teal'c drifted over to where the General and Cassie were fawning over Jonathan and Jack chuckled.

"Well, Cait said she was coming, so that should take some of the load off of your shoulders." Sam grinned and moved through the crowd to her now fussing child. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen… and lady, I believe I've been summoned." With infinite tenderness and only a little possessiveness of her only child, Sam moved to the far corner of the room and accepted a small blanket from Jack as he moved with her.

Sam set herself down in the recliner and carefully positioned Jonathan for one of his many afternoon feedings. When the doorbell rang again, she felt Jack gently squeeze her shoulder before he headed off in the direction of the door.

Sam listened as Jack opened the door. "Hello."

The silence that extended began to make Sam a bit nervous. Then, she heard a bright voice with a smile clearly behind it, replying, "Hello, you must be Jack. This is my husband, Mark, and I'm Victoria. But please, call me Vicky."

Sam watched as her father picked that moment to move out of the room toward the entrance way. "Mark, Vicky, glad you could make it." She heard him grace their latest guests.

"Good to see you again, Dad." Vicky said as Sam heard her step into the house. "The kids are out in the car if you'd like to get them."

"Sure. Sam and the baby are in the living room."

"It's good to meet you both." Jack replied, and Sam could picture him extending a hand to Mark. Her father was so not going to help him out. Wrapping the blanket that covered her around her shoulders, she stood carefully, keeping Jonathan in place without dislodging him, and made her way to the front door.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Mark. It means a lot to me." She said as she walked up the few stairs.

Vicky's eyes left Jack and wandered over to Sam. She could feel herself blushing under her sister-in-law's gaze.

"Sam, you look absolutely ravishing." Vicky walked over and gently hugged her. "Motherhood definitely suits you."

"Thank you." She smiled past her sister-in-law to catch her brother's eye. "Mark? Please, come in."

The elder Carter gave Jack one final hesitant glance before crossing the threshold and moving towards his sister.

He greeted Sam with a tender touch to her arm, knowing that Jonathan could easily lose interest in his feeding if something happened. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then, finally, to Sam's great relief, acknowledged Jack more fully.

"This is a great house, Jack," Mark started tentatively. Sam knew that Jack would take any opportunity to engender himself to the Carter bloodline and graciously thanked him, mentioning the years of working he'd put into it since he'd moved in.

Sam rolled her eyes and beckoned Vicky into the room with the rest of them just as two giggling masses ripped into the house and tore around legs squealing with hysterics as Jacob Carter came slinking back into the room with a satisfied grin on his face. He pretended not to notice the shaking children behind the couch until he was right next to them and then suddenly…

"Boo!"

Two loud squawks of happiness were followed by two very loud voices, denouncing "Grandpa!"

"Dad!" Both Sam and Vicky chastised, even as Sam felt her son continue with his meal. She seemed content to give the boys appetite to the O'Neill side of the family; and very little would detract the boy from his intended destination: complete and utter satisfaction.

Jacob look sufficiently scolded and bent down to his other grandchildren, shushing them into faint giggles before pointing to Sam. Shaking her head, Sam turned her attention back to Vicky just as Janet came up with a drink.

Sam smiled to her friend. "Vicky, please forgive me if this place is just nuts today. I feel like everyone I've ever met is either here or on their way. Now, let's see if I can get some of the introductions out of the way. This," she indicated Janet with a brief turn, "is my very good friend, Janet Fraiser. Over there," she nodded in the direction of the couch by the window, "is her daughter, Cassie. And somewhere around here, are my other two team members, Daniel and Murray, and our commanding officer General Hammond."

"Speaking of which, I need to talk to George," Jacob mentioned, taking the hands of his grandchildren, "we need to settle some times for golf games while I'm here."

Vicky smiled. "And that handsome one that opened the door is the elusive Jack O'Neill, huh?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Sam and Janet, causing a small outburst of giggles from the two women.

"I thought we laid down the rules about giggling years ago, Carter?" Jack quipped as he and Mark passed her father and entered the living room.

The two men approached the women, "You really need to see the porch Jack has set up Vicky, it's great and has a wonderful telescope."

Vicky's arm went around her husband's waist. "We're staying for a full week, dear, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to tour the house."

"True enough." Sam sighed, finally taking the seat behind her and watching as her friends slowly found their own. She caught Jack's eyes, his unspoken questions of her needing anything responded to with a short shake of her head.

Vicky caught her eye and smiled understandingly, moving from her recently selected spot to kneel next to the chair that Sam had occupied. She leaned in and lowered her voice, whispering, "Mark said that you said you'd known him for a 'long time' before anything happened?"

Sam shrugged slightly, her eyes darting down to her covered son before darting back up to meet Vicky's gaze. Then she discreetly reached underneath the blanket and covered herself, before leaning her now-drowsy infant over her shoulder and rubbing his back. She shook her head.

"It's really not something that I should…"

Janet cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow at Sam, questioning her avoidance.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I've known him for going on seven years, Vicky. Work closely with him."

Vicky snickered. "You've worked 'closely' to *that* for seven years? Girl, you're losing it."

Sam blushed, her eyes darting over the half wall behind her to catch Jack standing in the kitchen with Mark and Jacob, beer half brought to his mouth. For being surrounded by Carter's, he sure seemed pretty collected.

"You have no idea..." she replied softly.

"Oh, boy," Vicky rolled her eyes. "There's a story there. I definitely need to drag you out one night this week, just us girls. You said that Jack had a sister, right? We could make it an extended family thing," she smiled and winked in Janet's direction, "of course friends are invited too. I'll need the inside track on all of this and I can already tell that she is going to be difficult."

Sam scoffed as Janet snickered. "I'm so glad that I'm sitting right here so the two of you can talk about me." She said standing to move to the bassinet that Jack had set up in the middle of the room for Jonathan. Just as she got him settled in the bassinet, shaking her head at the quiet murmurings of Janet and her conspiring sister-in-law, the doorbell rang.

As Jonathan began to fuss Jack motioned for Sam to relax, as he opened the door.

She had just resettled her son against her and was swaying gently to her own music when Jack's words filtered over the din to her ears.

"Mom," he said with gentle affection. Sam looked up to see him hugging an aristocratic woman with soft features and shocking white hair. Next to them stood, who Sam would assume was, Jack's father. He was much like Jack at first glance, with squared shoulders and strong presence, but unlike the softness that followed Jack around on most days, the older O'Neill was stout and firm. Jack stepped back and settled a hand to his father, "Dad."

His hand was shaken and Sam saw something akin to pride and appreciation flicker over the older man's features before the unfamiliarity of his surroundings forced his defenses to resume their rightful positions.

And the third form.

"Caitlyn." Jack smiled with genuine fondness for his younger sister. "Glad you could get the time."

She graced him with a hug and then pushed pass. "You're cute Jonathan, but I bet the younger one is cuter." She threw an understanding smile back at her stunned brother and Sam couldn't help but smile at the rivalry. Cait's eyes caught Sam's and she smiled. "Sam."

"Hi, Cait."

Cait approached her and hugged her gently, holding her hands out, asking silent permission to hold her nephew. Sam carefully handed over the cooing boy, quietly starting the introductions. "Cait, this is my sister-in-law, Vicky." She turned to the other woman, "Vicky, Jack's sister, Cait. You both have already been introduced to Janet. And I have no idea where the rest of the men keep vanishing to, but they're around here somewhere."

Vicky stood and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't bother trying to keep track of them, dear. It's far too much trouble."

Cait smiled and rocked the baby in her arms gently. "Some are worth the trouble, just not that many. Isn't that right, Jonathan?"

Sam tried to lean around and get a glance at Jack and his parents. See what was going on.

"It's alright, Sam. They just need to have a little chat with him, get filled in on a few things. It won't take long, and you have nothing to worry about."

Sam smiled, only feeling the slightest bit relieved. "Thanks, Cait." She placed her hands on her hips and smoothed out her blouse slightly nervously, "Does anyone need anything? Something to drink, maybe?"

Cait saw right through her. "They'll love you."

Sam looked a little startled, but blushed appropriately at having been so transparent.

Cait's hand lay lightly over her son's chest, seemingly absorbing his tiny spirit through her palm and she calmly watched Sam and the other two women as Sam danced nervously from foot to foot. "Who wouldn't love for their son to become involved with a doctoral Major in the USAF?" Her hand moved to settle on Sam's shoulder and then she gestured to the two other women, "Let's go find the others."

Sam bade her son a farewell and listened as Cait asked Janet, "Is you daughter here as well?"

Finally, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Sam crossed the room and mounted the short stairs to end up standing as the fourth corner in an O'Neill square. She glanced nervously at Jack before he moved to her side and turned to his parents.

"Sam, this is Colin and Irene O'Neill… still standing after all these years of me and Cait on their heels. Mom, Dad, this is Samantha Carter."

She glanced to Colin first, her tender nerves meeting the same soft, brown eyes that inhabited the younger version of himself and he stepped forward his hand extending to her and his head bowing respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Sam."

"Same here, sir." She smiled shakily, hoping that her nervousness wasn't too apparent.

"Jack tells us that you've known each other for quite a while." Mrs. O'Neill stated, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation herself.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam replied, "We've worked together for about seven years."

"What exactly do you do in Deep Space Radar Telemetry, Sam?" Irene asked, trying to steer the conversation toward neutral territory.

Jack laughed, and Sam felt the need to jab him in the ribcage, but resisted, barely. "Stuff that would take her forever to explain and would be so far over all of our heads it wouldn't even be funny, Mom."

Sam grinned, blushing again and ducked her head slightly. "I'm a Theoretical Astrophysicist, ma'am."

Irene O'Neill looked to her husband, who was sporting a classic O'Neill glazed look. "I'm afraid I don't even know if I could pronounce that, dear. But, please, stop with the ma'am bit. It's Irene."

Interlocking her arm with her husband's she tugged him towards the living room. "Now, come on, where did our daughter head off with this grandson that we came all this way to meet."

Sam paused as they entered the living room, and watched with a trained eye as Jack also made his way past, his hand trailing down her arm in a tender caress.

That hadn't been the end of the world.

She grabbed herself a glass of cold water and then headed out to his deck, her socked feet light against the cool wood of the deck. Jack stood off to the side talking with the General and Jacob and over to the other side, Irene and Colin were now bent over their daughter and Jonathan. Everyone else was congregated in the middle of the deck, talking animatedly.

Sam relaxed for a moment and let the sounds of family and the heat of the sun soak into her bones. She'd slept very little in the last few days - not surprising given their new co-habitant - but she'd never felt more driven or alive. The gentle fingers of the sun's rays were trailing over her cheek and down her neck until she realized that they were real fingers.

"So, those were my parents," Jack said with a hint of irony.

"You look a lot like your father," she said and looked at the older O'Neill. She wouldn't mind being stuck with Jack if he looked like that in 25 years.

Hell, she wouldn't have minded being stuck with Jack if he grew a belly; but something in her was glad to acknowledge that she didn't see that happening.

"Yeah, people have been telling me that my whole life. Cait joked a few times that I was his clone and Mom had nothing to do with it. If only they knew, huh?"

Sam smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head lightly on his shoulder. "I could really get used to this, Jack." She murmured into his neck, closing her eyes briefly.

"Oh? You mean my family hasn't scared you half to death? I'll have to tell the folks that they're slipping." The arm he had wrapped around her pulled her into a lose hug and he gently kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, giggling slightly, "Any more than Mark did with that nice cold shoulder he gave when he first got here? I love Vicky for jumping in like that."

She moved her head from his shoulder for a moment. "Besides, how did you get him to warm up to you so fast?"

Jack shrugged. "It's a guy thing, Samantha," he stressed her name, "You'd never fully understand."

"Jack O'Neill, that is the scariest answer you've given me in quite a while."

Suddenly a loud voice broke over those gathered. "All right, everyone."

Both Sam and Jack jerked around to see Daniel standing in the middle of the deck, a can of coke in a hand raised high.

"No…" Jack groaned, burying his head in Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst he could say?" Sam said with a chuckle, watching as the friends and family and strangers to each other gathered under Daniel's watchful gaze.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked.

"Alright, so besides family, I've known Jack the longest." He cleared his throat and shot Jack an evil smile.

"Crap," he whispered in her ear. "Stupid Space Monkey."

Sam chuckled, but kept her arms firmly around him so that he wouldn't be forced to harm the unsuspecting archaeologist.

"And in those years, though sarcastic and rough, he's proven to be one of the most loyal and outstanding officers that this country has under its command. Not only that, he's been a leader, a friend, a martyr and an added benefit to everyone he works with." He tipped his can in Jack's direction and gave a slight bow. "To Jack."

Sam smiled warmly, kissing a rather embarrassed Jack on the cheek. Meanwhile, everyone took sips of their drinks and nodded in his direction. Daniel moved back to take his place within the crowd, and Janet moved to take the space he had previously occupied.

"Oh, brother, they really did plan this well, didn't they?" Sam asked, burying her head in Jack's chest.

Janet held her glass, something Sam hoped wasn't filled with anything harder than water, and smiled in Sam's direction. "Well, I certainly haven't known Sam the longest out of everyone here. But working where we do, around the people that we do, you form a special bond with the other women around. Sam and I, over the years, have become surrogate sisters to each other. She's a brilliant scientist, a fierce fighter, a loving friend, and a wonderful woman. I can't think of anyone that will make a better mother – and we all know that she's been the only one who could keep Jack reigned in when his temper starts to go off for a while now." Moving the glass in their direction Janet finished. "Congratulations to both of you."

Jack smiled and kissed Sam once more on the head. "Thank you, Janet. Now that you and Daniel have thoroughly embarrassed both of us to no end, perhaps it's time to throw some steaks on the grill and get some food cooking."

Sam extricated herself from Jack's embrace and moved over towards her brother. "Mark, do you have a minute before dinner?"

Her brother looked to the departing guests and then nodded, following her to the side of the deck.

He started before she could even say anything. "I see the similarities in the O'Neill's. It's quite something."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and then nodded with a small smile on her mouth. "I'd never met them until today," she admitted, shifting her weight onto her other foot and crossing her arms before her. "Look, Mark…"

His hand reached out and gently touched her elbow, his eyes softening as he caught her skittish gaze. "I like him, for what I know of him," he said, bringing his hand back to his side. "I'll admit that I didn't know what to expect Sam, but Dad likes him too and that's saying a hell of a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know what he thought of Jonas, even at the beginning."

Mark looked to the house for a long moment before nodding his head and looking back at her. "I have a feeling he knows how to take care of you. I get that from Daniel and Murray too," he commented, his head cocking to the side as he looked at her.

A contented grinned seeped onto her features and Mark's gaze softened at the look of appreciation. "They're my family away from family. Even more so, now."

"You really seem happy here, Sam. I'm happy for you in that respect."

She smiled. "Thanks, it really means a lot to me. I'm really glad that you and Vicky came out here, and even happier that you're staying for a little while."

"I'm glad that we can too, Sam. It's been far too long since we really just got together as a family." He nodded in the direction of their father, who was currently chasing the children around Jack's spacious backyard. "How long is he going to be staying for?"

"As long as his schedule allows, he says." She smiled warmly in Jacob's direction. "I hope nothing comes up to pull him away."

"It always seems to though, doesn't it?"

She placed her hand on Mark's arm, "His work is important, Mark. Really, it is."

Mark looked down before meeting her eyes and smiling. "Let's get back to that baby of yours. I haven't had a proper look at my nephew yet."

She smiled in understanding and moved past him into the din of the living room. Jack had lit up the stove and Jonathan was currently cradled in Irene's arms, her gentle face even softer in the sight of her grandson. Even Colin's large hands were gentle on Jonathan's small, sleeping face.

Then it hit her.

This was their first grandchild since Charlie.

Suddenly, the moment was much more potent and her hand covered her mouth as she watched the two whisper softly to each other. She felt herself grin a watery smile and turned to see Jack standing at her elbow.

He was watching them with tenderness in his eyes too.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She blushed, but nodded and pulled his arms around her. "I think you've got something to do with it too, you know."

Mark quietly watched the exchange, and Sam felt herself blush slightly under his gaze. "I really like the name, Sam. Mom would have loved you acknowledging her family name." He looked out the window at his own children. "I'm sorry I never thought of it in a way."

Sam watched Jack's parents with Jonathan, loving the happy looks on their faces, as they examined him completely. "Actually, it was Jack's idea when he heard her maiden name. He thought it would be nice."

Mark looked over and smiled at Jack, nodding his head. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I think I'll go make my introductions to my nephew, if the proud grandparents aren't too selfish and will let me steal him away for a few moments."

Sam wrapped her arm around Jack's waste. "He really likes you. That's a big thing. And he approves of the fact that Dad likes you."

"So… if and when we can make this… 'official' you think he'll approve?"

Sam's eyes grew wide and a smile slowly spread across her face. "I think this is something we definitely need to discuss, Jack O'Neill. But, yes, I think he'd approve."

He gave her a final kiss on the cheek and then walked back out onto the deck to check the food on the grill.

Everyone was now sitting inside, most of them talking with people that they didn't know. Teal'c and Cassie sat apart a little, and Sam could tell that they were slightly uncomfortable with the company, but not with each other. She'd loved the way that Teal'c had taken to talking with the teenager whenever they were together and how the adopted daughter took to his soft voice and insightful words.

"So many amazing people in such a small room," came the General's voice from her side.

She acknowledged him and then turned back to the others. "Yes, there are."

He was quiet for a moment and when she looked back to him, he subtly signaled her to come outside with him.

Reluctantly, she left the comfortable atmosphere of the room and followed General Hammond out to where Jack stood by the fire.

"I need to talk to you two," he said solemnly.

Sam walked to Jack's side and instinctively he placed his arm around her. It still amazed her how comfortably they had settled into this. The comfort that she found in his touch, in his embrace, baffled her. His arm wrapped its way up her back, soothing her with his caress, as she attempted to do the same to him – both of them attempting to be strong and not show their nervousness, to stay composed for each other.

Hammond looked at his feet for a moment, before he brought his gaze up to meet the two of them. "Both of you have caused quite a stir, you know? This isn't easy, and several actions that were taken really only complicated matters more. Luckily, I had several markers to call in and we came to a decision that will hopefully be agreeable."

"Sir, with all due respect, I've had my retirement papers written out for quite a while. I don't mind handing them in."

"Like hell you will!" Both of the men turned to look at Sam with wide eyes. Her face fell, her cheeks reddening under their criticism. "Sir." She swallowed nervously, liking the small grin that graced his features. "I can't allow you to do that, Jack." Turning to face the General head on she continued, "I'll resign my commission, Sir, and, if you'll have me, come on board as a civilian scientist."

This time the sentiment was directed at her, from both of the men before her, and she shook her head.

"I don't want a court martial. I don't want *you* in a court martial, Jack and I sure as hell don't want to put the General through all this…"

"Too late for that, Major. All of it's through." Hammond sighed, crossing his arms before him. He eyed both of them thoroughly before continuing. "Markers are called and decision have been made. There will be no retirements, handed in commissions and definitely no court martials."

Sam and Jack stared open mouthed at the General.

"Really?" Jack cleared his throat.

"Really," he affirmed, and Sam felt Jack shoulders relax after that word. "Now, obviously you can't get away with just a slap on the wrist, but this is much more enjoyable than a hanging." He turned to Jack. "You, of course, as the ranking officer, with receive the brunt of it, but even that isn't insane. There will be an official reprimand placed within your personal file for conduct unbecoming of an officer," to which Jack chuckled; he'd had those before. "And you get four months without pay."

Jack sighed.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly released it. No retirements, no resigning her commission, and no court martial. It was so much better than anything either of them really had any right to hope for.

"Major," the General addressed her and her eyes immediately went to his. "As the subordinate officer, you will receive an unofficial reprimand placed in your file, it will be destroyed, granted that there are no further infractions, at the end of one year of service. You will also be docked four months pay."

She felt herself fold into Jack's arms as he encircled her, smiling into her neck and kissing her lightly. After disentangling herself from his embrace she walked the few feet to where the General was standing and hugged him. "Thank you, Sir. Really, I don't know what else to say but thank you"

Smiling brightly, Hammond released her. "I'm not quite finished. During your four months without pay, you will be suspended from the SGC and barred from any on-base activity. After that time, I expect SG-1 to return to full active duty. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," the reply sounded like one voice, but she could tell they had both answered together.

Looking at the look on the older man's face, he was pretty pleased with himself and Sam knew, without hesitation, that he'd given them four months of leave on purpose, even if there was no pay involved.

With a slight spring to his step, Hammond turned and disappeared into the house.

Sam stood in stunned shock for a moment, suddenly realizing that though they'd just been well and thoroughly reprimanded, it felt more like a prize.

"Dear God." Jack breathed, his grin breaking into a full out smile.

Suddenly overcome, Sam threw herself into Jack's arms and kissed him unabashedly.

"That man is a god." She sighed at the end and then disentangled herself. She looked at the fire rolling under the meat and then something clicked in her head. "Does another 'infraction' mean another baby?" She asked curiously.

Jack grinned. "We can find out in a year."


End file.
